


I Saw You Dripping Red

by Duvein



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Brainwashing, Clint is not trans but referred to as a woman for a short time, Clint was born the same time as Steve and Bucky, Dark, Drag!Clint, Kidnapping, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, No Character Death, Not Canon Compliant, Some gore in later chapter, Tragic Romance, dark!Clint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duvein/pseuds/Duvein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin’s biggest mistake was looking up at the man whom he crashed into. He met the other’s brown, chocolate eyes. The two stared at each other for a long time, and that’s when Robin realized it, he was the soldier in the cafe tonight. Red lights went off in his head and he scrambled to his feet. He started walking away, but the brunette soldier grabbed his hand. </p><p>“Wait.. I haven’t introduced myself yet..” He told Robin, softly, a smile on his lips. </p><p>The blonde male stared at him for a long time before relaxing and looking around. He was uneasy, and he felt exposed. Everything he had been trying to hide, it was out in the open. He was filled with slight relief, but also with panic. What would his boss do if he found out about this breach?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw You Dripping Red

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Thank you for taking interest in this short little fan-fiction! Just a bit of a disclaimer, to make everything works the way I want it to, I had to fix up the Avengers storyline just a tad. I know most of you might question this, but continue to read and I’m sure you will understand.

“Welcome to the Prized Bird, Howling Commandos..” Dugan grumbled, walking into the curtained entrance way. 

The night cafe was dark, only lit candles at each table, placed on top of dark purple silk cloths that draped over the small round tables. Each table could sit up to six boys, but they made due with two tables right next to each other. This cafe was only open at night for returning soldiers from the field of battle, or soldiers about to go out into the field. Either way, you had to be a soldier, uniform and all. The beer and booze was free, but there was a limit to how many a table could have; the cafe ran on charity. But free beer was not the only reason this cafe was so popular among soldiers. 

When everyone was seated and served, the lights dimmed just a tad more and all of the other groups shifted excitedly. It was safe to say that the Commandos had never been to this place, well, at least some of them. They all looked around and almost jumped when the spotlights came on, shining on them. They covered their eyes and looks confused as hell. 

“Well well well.. What do we have here? Newcomers, and not even the boring kind…” A voice spoke. The voice was almost soft, feminine, but not overly feminine. Bucky looked to the stage, but there was no one there. He looked at Steve who just shrugged. “The Howling Commandos, gents! Led by the famous.. Captain America!” 

The whole cafe cheered and hollered, clinking drinks and Steve turned a little red in the face. The rest of the group nodded and smirked amongst themselves. They were indeed the talk of the city, at least since Captain America joined. The spotlights shifted over to the stage and away from their tables, which generated a sigh of relief from the group. Bucky, however, was watching intently at the stage, wanting to know the face behind the voice. On the stage, the curtains were the same color as the table cloths with gold lining near the edge of the cloth, just like the tablecloths. But when the curtain was revealed, a hush went through the crowd. 

A woman, draped in white spotlight, her skin like a doll’s, her long blonde locks falling over and past her shoulders, covering her breasts. Her curves were being hugged by a long lilac, sequined dress, making the walls around her shine and sparkle from the light's reflection. Her eyes were closed, but she had the stares of all the men in the cafe. There were all sitting on edge, like she was going to run away at any second and if they could just catch her- 

She opened her lips and smiled, exchanging a greeting, before opening her eyes, slowly. Bucky’s heart skipped a beat and felt as if time was slowing down. Her eyes as captivating as the sky in the morning. Shades of blue and grey, it made him feel calm and excited all at the same time. She introduced herself as Robin, and the men all made a unison sigh of content, hearing those rose lips speak to them. During her entire show, the whole cafe was quiet, listening to her harmonious voice carry over the air, filling each ear with happiness and warmth. She sung of the seas and unrequited love as if she had been through it herself, but Bucky could not believe someone so beautiful could go through such a harsh time. When her song was done and her lips closed finally, Bucky felt as if he had been cut off from a lifeline of some sort, almost gasping in pain. He had to talk to her, he had to ask her real name; he felt in a rush to do so. 

Robin stepped off the stage and made her way through the tables, greeting some regulars, and meeting new customers. She smiled with grace and walked with pride, filling men’s glasses and finally reaching the Commandos’ table, putting a hand on Steve and Bucky’s shoulders. She looked at both of them and grinned at them, her eyes gazing over the rest of the group as well. Steve began to babble about how amazing her song was, making her laugh. Oh god. When she laughed it was magical, Bucky wanted her to laugh again. Dugan asked her questions about her other performances and she answered them all, not skipping a beat, the honesty in her voice was refreshing. The singer had to leave too soon, and Bucky wanted to catch her hand, kiss her, make her stay next to him. But he refrained, digging a nail into his palm. Steve looked over at him in concern and then, his eyes widened, gently shoving his best friend. 

“What?” Bucky demanded, raising an eyebrow at the blonde male. 

“You cannot like a showgirl! Do you know how wrong that is? Her job is make people love her, you’re just falling for an act, Buck..” Steve told him, shaking his head and looking back at Robin, who brushed by a soldier and he almost fell out of his chair, making her laugh once again. 

Bucky looked at her as well and then was the one to shake his head, “I don’t think that’s true. She seems honest and kind,” he told Steve, touching the shoulder where she had placed her hand. And with that, Steve just sat back in his chair, joining the conversation with the other Commandos. For the rest of the night, the two friends didn’t speak a word to each other. The brunette soldier just stared at Robin and her performance in awe, his eyes never leaving her face. 

Of course, Robin had noticed the soldier. A shiver ran through his bones, and he almost stopped singing. This was part of the job, to deal with weirdos who just oogled at good looks and then left for war, most of the time forgetting about showgirls like himself. Once the show was over, he gave a quick bow and took the applause, before the curtains closed in front of him. His wonder smile, turned into a hard line, and he removed the wig, groaning. He walked back to his dressing room, and kicked the door open, sighing loudly, as he threw the wig onto a plush red couch behind his mirror with round bulbs. Robin removed all his make-up and looked at his face, cursing how feminine it almost looked. He was blonde, with short hair, and has a slender face; but he was all man. He barely had to use any makeup at all. Don't even get him started on his figure, and while most of his shape was due to the corset he was forced to wear, the other half of it was his ass. He had a great ass. 

While he was complaining to himself in the mirror, there was a knock on his door and a cute little redhead poked her head in. She couldn’t have been more than ten years old, and her name was Spidera. Robin never understood why, but he thought she was cute either way. Widow always came to visit him once his show was over, and he even taught her how to sing, at least, as best as she could. But these meetings didn’t last long, because right in the middle, she would run out of the room, as if she was given some silent cue. Robin would just watch her go and then get back to disrobing himself. He could take deep breaths now with the corset off and that dress off. He slipped into some civilian clothes and checked the time, hurrying out of his dressing room, and out the backdoor. He landed in a back alley, and headed out onto the street, shoving his hands into his long beat up coat. But he never reached the street, he wasn’t paying attention. The collision of bodies was almost inevitable. Robin crashed into a man in uniform, falling on his ass into a puddle of mud, as the other man fell on top of him, hovering over him. Both men groaned and grunted, several places bruises on each man. 

Robin’s biggest mistake was looking up at the man whom he crashed into. He met the other’s brown, chocolate eyes. The two stared at each other for a long time, and that’s when Robin realized it, he was the soldier in the cafe tonight. Red lights went off in his head and he scrambled to his feet. He started walking away, but the brunette soldier grabbed his hand. 

“Wait.. I haven’t introduced myself yet..” He told Robin, softly, a smile on his lips. 

The blonde male stared at him for a long time before relaxing and looking around. He was uneasy, and he felt exposed. Everything he had been trying to hide, it was out in the open. He was filled with slight relief, but also with panic. What would his boss do if he found out about this breach? 

. . .

It was extremely awkward for Robin to just walk to the nearest coffee with this random soldier. They found a table, near the window, away from everyone else, and when the waitress came over, they simply ordered coffee. Robin remained silent, feeling he didn’t have to explain himself to anyone. But he wanted to see those brown eyes, how innocent and playful they looked. Damn him and his good looks. Robin looked up at the male and the soldier almost gave out a sigh of relief. 

“I thought you were going to not look at me this entire time. I was getting a bit worried. Your eyes truly are beautiful up close. Oh, and my name is James Buchanan Barnes; call me Bucky,” he said in one breath, trying to get all his thoughts out at once. 

Robin just sat across from him, blinking at his words. His lips curved up in a small smirk, “Bucky? That’s a surely distasteful name.. Pick it yourself?” He finally replied, his eyes darting around the air around Bucky’s head.  
The soldier laughed loudly at this and he showed off his pearly whites, “Sharp tongued. I really like that on a man.”

This comment made Robin jump a tad. Before he could speak, the waitress dropped off their two cups and wished them well. When she finally walked away, Robin glared at Bucky, having composed himself. 

“Did you know the whole time? What was off about me? How did you know?” His questions were like rapid fire. 

“No, you convinced me until the curtains opened. Nothing was off about you, you were just absolutely stunning. And I’m wholeheartedly attracted to men, so I figured you were either a male or the exception. Either way, I needed to talk to you,” he answered them all, not blinking an eye. 

Honesty. Damn, he was good. Robin crossed his arms before clearing his throat, his cheeks turning pink. “You’re quite stunning yourself.. But, I guess since you introduced yourself, I shall too. My real name is Clinton Francis Barton, my boss changed my name to Robin,” he told him, picking up his cup and taking a sip. 

Bucky stared at him for a long moment before breaking into a grin, “Clint..” 

The blonde’s face lit up red and he smiled, kicking the soldier under the table. The two spent the entire night talking and sharing stories, subconsciously flirting with each other. Finally, the coffee bar kicked them out, and they continued their talk, walking around town. After that night, they spent every night like that, talking and flirting, sometimes taking it back to Clint’s apartment. But the day for Bucky to leave approached too quickly and they had to say their goodbyes. Bucky and Clint stood at the dock, fingers and hands interlocked, their foreheads touching. Neither one of them wanted to say it, but they had to. 

“I’ll come back. I swear to God, I’ll come back to you in one piece,” Bucky whispered to the smaller blonde. 

Clint shook his head and wrapped his hands around Bucky’s waist, holding him close. “I don’t believe you. I feel like this is the last time I’ll see you..” He tried to hold back his sobs, but he let one go and Bucky tensed. The brunette moved his hands to Clint’s neck and kissed him deeply, bending down. The kiss was sad, almost desperate, and after it was done, Bucky pushed away. He hiked up onto the boat and didn’t look back at Clint. The blonde was a sniffling mess anyway, he didn’t want the other to see him. The boat was out of sight before Clint finally headed back to the Prized Bird. He went in through the back, avoided all the eyes on him before stepping into his room. He shut the door tight behind him and leaned against the wood, biting on his lower lip. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. No time to think of Bucky. He had a job to do. 

He went into Robin mode, and started applying his make-up, forcing on the corset. He squeezed himself into the dress and put on the wig, brushing it out. He breathed deeply before stepping back out, a bunch of backstage workers breathing a sigh of relief when he finally appeared. But the boss quickly rushed to him and stopped him from getting on the stage.

“Robin! A man is here to see you. He says it’s urgent?” 

Clint’s heart almost leapt out from his chest. He shuffled quickly to the front door, a big smile on his face. He was praying, hoping. Please be Bucky. Please.. He turned the corner and he almost fainted. It was Bucky. But stepping closer, there were a bunch of men he didn’t recognize around him. 

“What’s wrong, love? Aren’t you happy to see me?” The man in the Bucky mask asked. 

Clint shook his head, “I saw Bucky get on that boat.. And those aren’t the Commandos..” He stepped back. 

There was a sharp pain in his neck and his world went dark, his body hitting the tile floor hard. Before his vision totally went, the man changed into someone different. Someone Clint hadn’t seen before. But before he could protest, the lights went out, and he knew he would probably never see his Buchanan again.

**Author's Note:**

> So, as you can see, Clint was obviously not born in the 1940s, but for the sake of plot, I made it so.  
> Spidera is kind of.. a original character I made up who only shows up that one time. She’s Natasha’s mother, who tells her daughter a lot about the man who dressed as a woman, and sung so amazingly, and even taught her how to sing. That’s how I connected Natasha and Clint.  
> Also, while I was writing, for obvious purposes, Clint’s stage name was Hawkeye. But that doesn’t sound too feminine does it? So I made it Robin, for this one time, I know that might be a little confusing.


End file.
